Dreamless Days
by Ann-Yi Chan
Summary: Inuyasha looked around the apartment. He really did it this time. He drove her crazy. Up the wall. Insane, to the point where she left. He didn't think he'd actually do it though, she threatened, but she would never actually do it. He didn't think she ever meant it. When she called him, saying she was leaving, Inuyasha dropped everything, to race home. And to find her….gone.


Dreamless Days

I don't own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha looked around the apartment. He really did it this time. He drove her crazy. Up the wall. Insane, to the point where she left. He didn't think he'd actually do it though, she threatened, but she would never actually do it. He didn't think she ever meant it. When she called him, saying she was leaving, Inuyasha dropped everything, to race home. And to find her….gone.

But he would get over it. Like every other time. Right?

Inuyasha walked over to the couch, and sat down. Some stupid soap opera was on. Inuyasha vaguely remembered catching phrases like "You promised!", "You're such a liar!", and "I don't even know why I stayed with you so long!" before he muttered "Stupid soap operas.." and fell asleep.

"_Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Wait up!" The young teen readjusted her backpack before trying to catch up to the other teenaged boy. Suddenly, another young girl came running up to Inuyasha, looking like Kagome. For some reason, Inuyasha felt obligated to wait for the other girl, even though he had no clue what her name was. When the nameless girl walked up to him, she said "Hey Inu-kun!" And gave him a slight kiss on the lips. Inuyasha smiled as their lips touched, and wrapped his arms around her waist. As he turned around, he saw Kagome's bright, happy face, turn down. Her pace slowed, to a much slower walk, as he and the still nameless girl walked around the corner. One part of his mind was telling to turn around and run after Kagome, the other told him to stay there. _

Inuyasha, thrashed in his sleep. His forehead started to sweat, as he launched into another dream.

_Ding dong! Inuyasha's feet thumped on the stairs as he raced down to get the door. 'I'll bet it's Kikyo! But I wasn't going to pick her up until an hour later..' Inuyasha thought. _

_Indeed, it was Kikyo. A smile graced upon Inuyasha's face. "Hey Kik-" He started to say._

"_Don't you dare 'Hey Kikyo' me!" Her dark eyes, filled with hatred, as she glared back at the hanyo. "And don't you dare talk to me ever again! Cause I'm done with you! Stupid half-breed!" Kikyo shouted, and slammed the door._

_Inuyasha was in shock, and in pain as well. He had told almost all his secrets to that girl, and he just got it thrown back at his face. He sank to his knees, and his eyes glassed over. Inuyasha felt as if his heart literally just got ripped in half, and stomped on. Not wanting to seem wimpy, Inuyasha ran to his room, to be in pain in his own solitude._

By now, Inuyasha had a couple small tears roll down his cheeks, and flipped on to his back.

_The time period was the same, about a week later, except this time, Inuyasha looked pale, and scrawny. And Kagome was with him in his room. She was standing there in her school uniform, hands on hips. "Inuyasha. You can't keep living like this. It's been a week, and you still haven't eaten, or slept or gone to school! This has got to stop" Kagome walked around his room, picking up some t-shirts and throwing them into the hamper, while saying under her breath, "over Kikyo too.." _

_Inuyasha's small doggie ears twitched in her direction. His golden eyes pierced holes in the back of her head. "Say that last part again. I dare you." He growled. _

"_Oh you want me to say it louder? Okay. I said I can't believe you're still upset over Kikyo." Kagome had had enough. Inuyasha hadn't spoken to her in the last week, even though she had been coming over every day, just for him. And now he decides to talk when she says something bad about her. _

"_Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted, while breaking a lamp. Kagome hurried over to the broken object to make sure there was no glass. "Why should I Inuyasha? Why?" Kagome asked, daringly. _

"_Because you don't know how it feels!" Inuyasha screamed, finally expressing his hidden emotions. All the anger,sadness, and frustration he kept built up inside of him, he let it out. Inuyasha lashed out at Kagome, telling her all sorts of nasty, mean things. "You don't know what it's like to be dumped by someone you love! You don't even come close to feeling what I do! And just saying, at least Kikyo wasn't a bitch like you!" _

_When he was done, Kagome's body shook. Kagome had the pieces of glass in her hand, as she looked straight up at the hanyo. "How are you so sure I don't know how it feels?!" She yelled back at him. "How are you so sure that I don't go through what you are going through?! Maybe even everyday!" Tears welled in her eyes, but still Kagome kept yelling at him. She was sick and tired of having to make Kikyo look like some sort of goddess. While Inuyasha was always with Kikyo, Kagome had made some new friends. She now wasn't afraid to tell people what she thought. Kagome had a new found confidence around her, but was that enough to help her say what she was about to say? "Every single day, I watched you and Kikyo walk into school, you and Kikyo kiss, hug, go on dates! I always watched! And whenever we talked, it would always be about Kikyo! Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! Even now!" Kagome took a deep breath. "And you know what, that hurt. A lot, but guess what?" Kagome's angry, sad face, turned into a bright, happy one he was so used to seeing. "I smile every day! I go to school to!" Kagome laughed, forced, but Inuyasha never noticed. _

_Inuyasha stared at her in shock. She liked..him!? _

_Kagome stared at him in pain, he hadn't said anything, so she threw out the glass, and started walking towards the door. As she got to the doorframe, she said quietly, "It's not that hard to fake a smile, just act as happy as possible, and then it's almost as if it's not there." __**But it never goes away..not if you truly love them **__she thought, and walked back home._

Inuyasha tossed and turned. The nightmares, made him sweat feverishly. More tears fell down his cheeks.

_Inuyasha was now back at school again. Instead of his usual decent mood, he kept his head down the entire time, not being noticed by anyone. The few times he did look up, were to see Kagome, and to see Kikyo already making out with some other guy. In his mind, Inuyasha snarled. How dare she lie to him like that! How dare she move on so fast when he was still recovering from a broken heart! Did the year and half they spent together mean anything to that slut!? Inuyasha wanted to go up and punch both of them, and he was going to except when he felt a tiny hand grasp his elbow, pulling him back. He turned around, ready to snap, when he saw Kagome. _

"_I would say I told you so, but I figured you wouldn't like that, so now I'm going to say, let it go. She's not worth it." If she was hurt at all from what he had said last night, Kagome didn't show it. She kept her cool, as if it were an everyday thing. " Besides now you can hang out, with your old friends!" Kagome smiled and gestured to Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga. Inuyasha was amazed that they would still take him back. After all the time he had ditched them for Kikyo, they were still here, accepting him back into their group. _

"_Yeah you're right." And after a week or so of sadness and moping, Inuyasha finally let forgot about Kikyo, and let it go._

_RIIINNNGGG! _

_The school yard filled with teenagers, and soon the noise grew with indistinct chatter. It had been about 2 months after Inuyasha and Kikyo broke up, it was now April. They both had parted their separate ways, and hadn't spoken since then. Although, it was still a touchy subject for Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha were among one of the last few to file out of the school. Inuyasha was imitating their Home-Ec teacher, and Kagome was trying not cry from laughing so hard. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, the pair saw a dark haired girl, standing with her backpack on her shoulder. She looked impatient, but when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome reach the last step, the girl smiled. "Hey Inu-baby!" She called. _

_Inuyasha froze. He hadn't heard that name in so long, and he didn't want to hear it now. Not now not ever, so why did she come back!? Inuyasha, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, tugged at Kagome's arm to lead her in another direction. "Inu! Where are you going!? I miss you!" the dark girl squealed. She shifted her backpack, and straighten out her skirt before trying to run and catch up to the pair. "Inuyasha! Why are you ignoring me?" _

_Inuyasha, felt the girl besides him come to a stop. Kagome's face radiated pure anger, Kagome turned around and said, "Oh I don't know Kikyo, maybe it has something to do with that you're a bitch?" When Kikyo's face turned from shock, to anger, to maybe a mixture of both, she screeched "YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT HIGURASHI!" Inuyasha had to bite down on his tongue from bursting out laughing, apparently Kagome did too, for she looked like she was having a hard time too._

"_Yeah..I think I did. Got a problem, bitch?" Kagome was smirking, using Inuyasha's trademark face. Kikyo was fuming, you could practically see the smoke coming from her ears. "I just came to tell Inuyasha that...I miss him." Kikyo angrily whispered. _

_This time Inuyasha burst out laughing, laughing to hard to say anything, Kagome said it for him. "Yeah right! You just miss the bragging rights of saying that you're dating him! You don't love him! You never did...and now everyone realizes what a bitch you are." After her speech, Kagome said "Come on Inuyasha. We have better places to be than talking to this slut." As they turned around, they pair could faintly hear Kikyo screech "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING HIGURASHI!" _

_They cracked up as soon as the pair turned the corner. Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Kagome said "Man, I've wanted to say that for the longest time! I mean, did you see the look on her face? Priceless!" And burst into another fit of giggles, as they walked to the Goshinkobu at Kagome's shrine._

_Long after they had stopped laughing, Inuyasha said "Thanks Kagome. I don't I could've faced her without you." _

"_But you didn't even talk!" Kagome protested. She was looking at the night sky, her arm under her neck._

"_I know...but mentally, I think I'm really over her now. Thank you." Inuyasha had rolled over, and was now facing Kagome body. They were so close, yet so far. Inuyasha had realized in that moment that he loved the girl sitting before him. Not some puppy dog love, but he loved everything about her. Inuyasha loved her smile, her personality, her ability to go against whatever the rest of the world said. He loved the fact that she stood up for him, yet again. He loved that this wonderful girl before him, was able to forgive him over and over again; no matter what they went through, they would pull through._

_Noticing that Inuyasha was looking at her, Kagome propped herself up with her arm, and said softly, "What'cha thinkin about?" Popping the last syllable._

"_This" Inuyasha replied, before pulling Kagome into a gentle, kiss. It was slow and sweet, but Inuyasha felt as if a small fire had just been ignited in his stomach. His large hands, rested at base of Kagome's back. Compared to the kisses that he and Kikyo had shared, they were nothing. Inuyasha never wanted it to end, he wondered why he hadn't done this sooner. It was pure bliss, and Inuyasha knew he would never get tired of it._

_When they broke apart, Kagome was in shock. She had wanted that all of her life! She had even dreamed about it, damnnit! But Kagome never imagined that it would be, that amazing. Gold eyes clashed with brown ones as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him into another kiss, this one searing and burning with passion. His hands running through her hair, her body, pulled against his rock hard chest. _

_As they ended the kiss, Inuyasha said breathlessly, "I think I - I love you." Kagome put her forehead against his, and whispered, "Kami, I've always loved you, idiot." And there they sat looking at the stars, for what seemed like eternity. _

Inuyasha's face became relaxed as he dreamed more about the happy memories of Kagome. His tears dried, he had been already been sleeping for 2 hours, filled with nightmares. Now he was finally relaxed, but that never lasts for long does it?

_Inuyasha felt Kagome's small hand in his own, they were walking in the annual fair held by the community to raise money. Kagome had pleaded with him, just to go. __**It was worth it**__, he thought, after seeing his girlfriend's happy face. Inuyasha still couldn't believe it. Girlfriend! He couldn't have been happier. As they got off the ferris wheel, with Kagome laughing, Inuyasha's ears twitched. He started to growl, as he heard a faint voice say, "Kagome!" _

_Kagome turned around to see who was calling her name. Her face changed from shock, to fear. It was Kouga, his long black hair flying in the wind. Inuyasha let out another long growl. Kouga had been Kagome's boyfriend back in the beginning of high school. An abusive boyfriend. Some days, Kagome would appear at school with purple bruise up her arm, and legs, sometimes even on her face. She would try to hide it by wearing long sleeves and pants, or by loading makeup on her face. And that worked for awhile, but when Inuyasha found out, he went straight to Kouga's house beat him up, and told him to leave and never come back. Kouga didn't show up at school the next day, or the next week, and pretty soon Inuyasha was glad to hear that Kouga had transfered schools. Kouga ran up to them, his electric blue eyes, narrowed. "So now you're with this mutt, huh bitch?" _

_Kagome was about to protest, before Inuyasha stopped her. "You're one to talk bastard. I thought I told you to never come back." He pushed Kagome behind him, to protect her. _

"_Yeah well, I wanted to get my wife back, sorry. So I'll just take her and leave." As soon as the words left Kouga's mouth, Kagome whimpered. She looked at Inuyasha with fearful eyes, relaying the one message over and over again 'Make him disappear'. _

_Inuyasha was way ahead of her though. "What are you talking about wolf? Wife! I don't think so." Kouga made an attempt to reach Kagome, but failed. Inuyasha was so mad. What gave __**him **__the right to just waltz back into Kagome's life! What made him think that he could just get Kagome back?! Next thing, his sight went black, all Inuyasha was blood, all he heard was screaming. And he enjoyed it. Every second. _

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome frantically shouted, every ounce of her body willed him to return back to his normal self. All of the other people screamed, and soon it was just her, Inuyasha, and a very injured Kouga. Kouga had two large gashes on his chest, and one on his arm; he was bleeding profoundly. "Inuyasha come back!" She had only seen him transform two other times, and those times were with his brother who was somehow able to calm him down. Kagome had tears free flowing down her cheeks. "I need you…"_

_He still wanted to kill. He wanted to feel the blood on his hands. He wanted to hear the terrified screams of mere humans beg for their lives, Inuyasha never felt so powerful. Inuyasha looked across the field to a girl. His next prey. Some part of him wanted him to stop, but was soon overpowered by the demon inside of him. Inuyasha ran quickly, and sliced open the girls stomach. He watched her collapse, he also watch the tears fly from her eyes._

_Inuyasha's vision went black again, this time, his old half-demon self back. He looked around, and saw Kouga, bleeding, small groups of people cowering from him, but when he looked at his feet, Inuyasha saw Kagome on the ground, clutching her stomach. Inuyasha looked at his own hands, and felt the terrible dread, and guilt sink in, he felt like he was going to throw up. Inuyasha wanted to kill himself.. how could he let himself get out of control?! Why didn't he realize things were getting out of hand?! _

_Inuyasha could blame himself later, but now, he had to get Kagome..and sadly Kouga to a hospital. He called 911, the ambulance came, luckily, they let him ride in the truck on the way to the hospital. They rushed both patients to the E.R. and all Inuyasha could was wait. _

_Inuyasha was at Kagome's side at all times, until his trial date came by, but other than that, he wouldn't even eat. One day, Kouga stopped by, his arm and chest bandaged, he also had on a light blue hospital gown, being a demon Kouga was able to heal quicker than Kagome. "You really love her don't you?" He asked quietly. Inuyasha, replied "Yeah." and that was that._

_After about a week, Kagome finally opened her eyes. Inuyasha's heart soared! Inuyasha jumped from his seat and bombarded her with questions like "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Does it hurt?" _

"_I'm fine Inuyasha!" Kagome said, and Inuyasha sank back down. He took, her pale, frail hand in his and laid his head down on the bed. In a gentler tone, Kagome said "What about you? Are you okay?"_

"_Ke-keh! Why wouldn't I be!?" Inuyasha's voice wavered. Kagome's face turned into a frown as she bent over to look at his face. Inuyasha's golden eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "I just don't get it...I hurt you and yet you ask me if I'm okay!" He looked up. "If you had died..I don't know what I would have done with myself. Without you…" Inuyasha trailed off, finally letting the tears spill over. Inuyasha put his head on Kagome's lap as he kept crying. "The judge said I'm not guilty because I'm a half-demon and this was my first time ever hurting someone. 2 people got hurt. Sending me to jail would've been better." His voice was muffled because of the cloth. "At least then I can't hurt you.." _

_Kagome put her hand on his head and said, "Inuyasha, you're crazy. Being in jail wouldn't help you. It sure as hell it wouldn't help me." She rubbed the small, silver ears on top of his head. " I'll always love you, no matter what Inuyasha. You should know that by now." _

"_You're an idiot." Inuyasha had stopped crying, and they stayed like that for awhile until Inuyasha said "I'll love you forever too." _

"Inuyasha! I'm home!" A voice called, followed by a door slam. The woman walked into the living room of the apartment to find Inuyasha sprawled on the couch, with tears flowing on his cheeks? What had happened while she had been gone? His fists clenched and unclenched, as Kagome went to turn the TV off. Kagome then kneeled on the ground, and shook Inuyasha awake. "Hey Inuyasha...wake up!" He groggily woke up, rubbed his eyes, and then when he saw her bright, brown eyes, and her smile… he kissed her.

Hard. Inuyasha's arm snaked around her waist as her sat her in his lap and kissed her. Inuyasha's arm felt Kagome's stomach, which earned a moan out of her. Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth as they battled for dominance. He was so glad that she hadn't left, he was so happy the Kagome was right here, in his arms. Kagome's hands messed with hair, and suddenly he felt a tug. "As much as I love making out with you, will you tell me what's wrong before we continue?" Kagome wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Before Inuyasha could stop it, he blurted out, "Wait! What was your voicemail about leaving!?" His heartbeat was beating a mile a minute. He was so worried that she was going to leave him, Inuyasha realized now, how much Kagome meant to him. Even if it did take a little trip down memory lane, Inuyasha never wanted Kagome to leave.

Kagome chuckled, "I was just going to visit my mom! She wanted to help me move my brother's stuff into his own apartment! Now will you please answer my question: What. Is. Wrong." Kagome tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Inuyasha sat up, "It was just a dream, it wasn't anything important." He rubbed his eyes, to get rid of the sleep left behind. He was about to get up, before being stopped by a small hand. He looked down at Kagome's brown eyes.

"You're such a bad liar, you know that?" She whispered. A small smile graced upon her lips. Kagome dragged Inuyasha back down, and sat in his lap. "You're not going anywhere, until you tell me what's wrong."

Inuyasha sighed, he wasn't getting out of this one. "Do I really have to tell you?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha looked out the window, the skies were grey, and the rain was just starting to drip down from the clouds, and soon after, Inuyasha went into the story of his 'dreamless' day, with Kagome in his arms. Like how everything is supposed to be.

**Okay I know the ending is kinda bad...but I really wanted to end it. So what do you think? Review please! **


End file.
